Złoto z Porto Bello/10
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X''' '''Zakładnicy Z pokładu „Jakuba” zakrzyknęły na nas straże, gdyśmy przywiązywali łódź do drabiny na bakborcie, a gdy przeleźliśmy przez burtę na pokład, pan Marcin zaświecił nam w oczy latarnią i sypnął stekiem przekleństw, wypowiedzianych, jak zwykle, w dziecięco łagodnym brzmieniu. — Do... ależ ja myślałem, że to ten... Flint przyszedł szukać tu guza! — jął się usprawiedliwiać. — Gdzie jest kapitan Murray? — zapytałem. — W kajucie. I tym samym łagodnym tonem mówił dalej do swych ludzi: — Na stanowiska! Pamiętajcie o rozkazach kapitana. Od tej chwili, skoro ci dwaj są już na pokładzie, macie strzelać do każdej łodzi, która się zbliża. Doszedłszy do wnijścia kajuty na rufie zastaliśmy czarnych lokajczyków stojących po bokach; drzwi były otwarte. Przez ciemną kiszkę korytarza, przeciętego dokoła drzwiami kajut mieszkalnych, zobaczyliśmy dziadka siedzącego za stołem w kabinie kapitańskiej; z boku stała szklanka wina, a przed nim leżała rozpostarta mapa. Podniósł głowę, gdyśmy weszli. — Widzę, że nie udały się wam łowy — powitał nas. — Pół godziny temu meldował mi wartownik, że nie było słychać strzałów na lądzie. Opowiedziałem mu pokrótce o naszej rozmowie z Flintem i postanowieniu, jakie powzięliśmy pod jej wrażeniem. Skinął głową z uznaniem. — Dobrzeście postąpili, Robercie. Piotr nie oceniał przesadnie niebezpieczeństw, jakie wyniknąć mogły z takiego położenia. — Zdaje się, że i waszmość nie czujesz się sam bezpieczny — odpowiedziałem zgryźliwie — bo strażom, ustawionym na pokładzie, dano rozkaz, by strzelały do każdej nadjeżdżającej łodzi. — Istotnie, nie czuję się bezpiecznie — potwierdził z niewzruszonym spokojem me słowa. — Prawda, że byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby nasi kamraci z „Konia Morskiego” próbowali nas teraz napadać, ale nadto wiele miałem do czynienia z ludźmi narwanymi, zwłaszcza gdy są w stanie nietrzeźwym, bym nie liczył na tę możliwość, że oni gotowi ważyć się na wszelkie zuchwalstwo, jakie im strzeli do głowy. — Czy waszmość to chciałeś powiedzieć, że żyjesz w ciągłym strachu przed zdradą ze strony drużyny Flinta? Zadumał się nad tym pytaniem, popijając wino. — Słowo „ciągły” jest w tym wypadku za silne — oświadczył na koniec. — Powiedzmy raczej, że doświadczenie, o którym wspomniałem poprzednio, nauczyło mnie, iż w pewnych okolicznościach — jak na przykład podczas pijatyki spowodowanej markotnością długiej podróży — hałastra ludzka, nie uznająca żadnej powagi oprócz silnej pięści, może dać się namówić do wybryków, jakich nie dopuściliby się kiedy indziej. — A więc nie bęciemy strzelali do kozłów? — zapytał Piotr strapiony. — I owszem, przyjacielu Piotrze. Z pewnością będziemy. Chodzi tylko o zapewnienie dogodnej sposobności do tych łowów, które wam przyrzekłem. Jutro rano obejmę nadzór nad oczyszczeniem dna okrętu, ale po południu weźmiemy sobie do pomocy gromadę szczwaczy i urządzimy polowanie z nagonką, jak to bywa na lądzie; przypuszczam, że przez ten czas Flint powróci do zmysłów... inaczej mówiąc, wytrzeźwieje ze swego opilstwa. Jeżeli on nie ma... — wzruszył ramionami, a ja stąd wniosłem, że święciło się coś niedobrego dla Flinta. — Wybacz mi asan — podjął po chwili — że powrócę do swego zajęcia. Mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy obmyślić. Życzyliśmy mu dobrej nocy i odeszliśmy do pokojów sypialnych, znużeni po trosze wiosłowaniem, do którego nie byliśmy przyzwyczajeni. Gdy domykałem drzwi, dostrzegłem, że dziadek cyrklem odmierzał odległość na Morzu Karaibskim i kreślił jakieś znaki na marginesie mapy. Rankiem, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, wszyscy marynarze zabrali się do oporządzania okrętu. Najpierw trzeba go było przeważyć na sztymbort, aby odsłonić dno od stron bakbortu przeto wielką armatę, wszelkie ruchome sprzęty i ciężkie przybory przeniesiono na sztymbort, ażeby ten bok miał przewagę ciężaru. Następnie złożono wszystkie reje, ażeby nie nurzały się w wodzie; od masztów rzucono na ląd ciężkie liny, okręcono je wokoło drzew i przeciągnięto znowu na pokład, a załoga, ciągnąc wspólnymi siłami o parę cali lub na stopę, od razu przechyliła okręt na bok. Odpływ morza dopomógł im w pracy, osadzając stępę w grząskim namule zalewu, tak iż niebawem „Jakub” przewrócił się jeszcze bardziej. Gdy się już z tym uporano i robota szła w najlepsze, dziadek kazał Marcinowi wybrać kilkunastu marynarzy, którzy byli dobrymi strzelcami, i ściągnąć łódź na wodę. — Dziwię się, że waszmość ważysz się zostawić „Jakuba” w tym bezbronnym położeniu — rzekłem, gdy nasza łódź,; prując toń zatoki, mijała kadłub ścichłego „Konia Morskiego”. — Jeżeli zeszłej nocy zachodziło niebezpieczeństwo... — ...to dziś przed południem nie ma się czego obawiać — przerwał dziadek. — Na brzegu panuje zupełny spokój, a wątpię, czy który z załogi „Konia Morskiego” jest na tyle trzeźwy, by mógł wynieść ze składu choć rożek prochu. — Ale do wieczora chyba się wyśpią i wytrzeźwieją — nie dawałem za wygraną. — Prawda, ale zarazem otrzeźwieją i z żądzy rozlewu krwi... przynajmniej na razie. Naszym zadaniem będzie tedy zaprzątnąć Flinta jakąś czynnością, która rozproszy jego uwagę i unieszkodliwi go na czas tak długi, dopokąd nie będziemy zgoła potrzebowali liczyć się z jego fochami. Wylądowaliśmy na południe od pierwszej rzeki, nad którą niedawno ucztowała drużyna Flinta, i weszliśmy w głąb lądu przez lesistą dolinę, mając po prawicy i lewicy wznoszące się wzgórza, a przed sobą wierch Lunety, hardo sterczący z oddali. Dzień był jasny i słoneczny, a garb górski rysował się niby szary stożek na tle błękitnego nieba. Wśród drzew szeleścił łagodny wietrzyk; łomot morskiej kipieli dochodził do nas przytłumionym echem; leśne cienie studziły słoneczną spiekotę; szyszki sosen chrupotały i podskakiwały pod naszymi stopami. Nawet posępni, spode łba patrzący marynarze, idący w naszym orszaku, pod wrażeniem zmienionego otoczenia stali się niemal weseli, a na widok pierwszego kozła zaczęli się nawoływać i krzyczeć jak uczniaki. Murray, pomimo podeszłego wieku, odzyskał taką rześkość, jak gdyby był jednym z najmłodszych pomiędzy nami, a nie spudłował ani razu. Za jego radą skręciliśmy na północ wzdłuż niższych boków Lunety, obeszliśmy pośrednie wzgórza — można by je nazwać pogórzem — przekroczyliśmy źródliska pierwszej z rzek, przecięliśmy na przełaj skrawek lasu i przebrnęliśmy drugą rzekę w miejscu, gdzie przejrzyste jej wody płyną płytkim korytem między dwoma żuławami stanowiącymi wskaźnik jej kierunku. Droga ta doprowadziła nas na wschodnią połać wyspy, nieco na północ od wzgórka, który zwiedzaliśmy z Piotrem ubiegłego wieczora; gdy o tym napomknąłem, dziadek tak się zaciekawił, iż zażądał, byśmy poszli obejrzeć owo miejsce. Zabiliśmy tyle kozłów, iż wszyscy nasi ludzie zostali nimi objuczeni; Piotr zaś niósł kilka wiązek ptaków, które jak oświadczył Murray, miały być wyśmienite w smaku. Szliśmy przez cały czas raźnym krokiem, tak iż jeszcze na dobrą godzinę przed zachodem słońca dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się źródło. Dziadek bacznym okiem rozpatrzył się w okolicy, ocenił na domysł drzewostan zboczy wzgórza i zawołał, że w sąsiedztwie nie było wyniosłości, z której nieprzyjaciel zdołałby wzgórek ten opanować. — Trafnie to asan obmyśliłeś — rzekł do mnie. — Co więcej, przyszło mi teraz na myśl, jak mam zużytkować energię kapitana Flinta i jego baranków w ciągu kilku tygodni naszego postoju. Zapytałem go, z jakim by się nosił zamiarem, lecz on nic nie odpowiedział, jeno przechadzał się, pochyliwszy głowę na piersi, jak to miał we zwyczaju, gdy był głęboko zamyślony. Okrętnicy, którzy oczekiwali nas u stóp wzgórza, podeszli ku nam i ruszyliśmy z powrotem dawnymi śladami przez bagnistą rzekę i skrawek lasu w stronę pierwszego, większego strumienia. Gdyśmy tenże przeskoczyli, Murray, zamiast prowadzić nas w dalszym ciągu drogą, którąśmy przyszli, nakazał iść z biegiem rzeki w stronę południowo-wschodnią. Koło ujścia, w gęstwinie okalającej zalewiska, wytrysnęła smuga dymu; wskazałem ją dziadkowi mówiąc: — To Flint tam się znajduje. — Tak — odpowiedział w roztargnieniu i szedł dalej. Wydłużały się i gęstniały cienie, kiedyśmy wyszli z lasu na polanę ponadrzeczną. Gorzało tam kilka ognisk, a dokoła każdego tłoczyły się gromady korsarzy, do cna zamroczonych całonocną pijatyką. Jedynym człowiekiem, który wyglądał nieco przytomniej, był John Silver. Skakał on na szczudle od watryWatra — ognisko obozowe. do watry, doglądając udźców koźlęcych, które skwarzyły się na wolnym ogniu; podłożono pod nie kawały okrętowych sucharów celem chwytania tłustości kapiącej z pieczeni. On to nas pierwszy zobaczył i widać było, że oznajmił o tym Flintowi, który siedział z Bonesem i kilku jeszcze drabami przy najmniejszym ognisku. Kucharz ruszył w naszą stronę, a za nim dźwignął się Flint i jął się posuwać niepewnym krokiem. — Wasza miłość przybyłeś w odwiedziny, panie kapitanie? — zagadnął Silver wesoło. — Wielka to łaskawość z pańskiej strony, zważywszy, że tylu chłopaków czuje się kiepsko od przebrania miarki w napoju i od upustu krwi. Moje uszanowanie, panie Ormerod. Mam nadzieję, że waćpana i pańskiego przyjaciela oglądam w dobrym zdrowiu? — Od upustu krwi? — powtórzył Murray nie zważając na inne jego powiedzenia. — Co, znów stara historia? No, no! Nigdy nie nabierzecie rozumu! Wielu ubito? — Trzech, kapitanie. A i tak wielkie szczęście, że... Flint, zataczając się, stanął koło niego. — Daj spokój, Johnie — burknął. — Ja się już sam rozmówię. Czego tu chcesz, Murrayu? Dziadek zażył tabaki ukrywając wstręt z tak niepospolitą zręcznością, iż nie drgnął mu ani jeden muskuł w twarzy. — Byłem na polowaniu — odpowiedział. — Zabiłem nieco zwierzyny. Wracając do łodzi zboczyliśmy z drogi, aby resztę dnia spędzić z tobą, Flincie. Flint chrząknął. — Resztę dnia! Nie zdaje mi się, by ci na tym zależało. — Jestem człowiekiem o niezmiennych upodobaniach — odparł dziadek. — Słyszałem od Silvera, że wczorajsza hulanka pociągnęła za sobą zwykłe następstwa. — Trzech — potwierdził Flint. — Dwóch z nich można sobie darować... parszywe szczeniaki. Trzecim był Tobiasz Welsh, chłop na schwał, jeden z najlepszych, jakich mieliśmy. — Nieźle, jak na jedną noc — zauważył Murray. Flint, jak się wydawało, był w usposobieniu nie bardzo wojowniczym, gdyż ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Jednakowoż na ostatnią uwagę znowu się rozindyczył. — No, a czego waćpan się spodziewasz? Ileż to miesięcy, jak mi powiadałeś, mam spędzić tutaj z tą zgrają, która nic nie potrafi, jak tylko warzyć diabelską polewkę? Ileż tu ludzi, jak waćpan sądzisz, dożyje dnia odjazdu? Bodajbym pękł, ale będzie tu całkiem jak w tej pieśni, którą tak często śpiewamy o Skrzyni Umrzyka! — Boję się, że do tego dojdzie! — przyznał mu słuszność mój dziadek. — Chyba że waćpan postarasz się temu zapobiec. — Zapobiec? Tu Flint zaklął ze sprawnością człowieka rozmiłowanego w swym dziele. — Trudna to będzie sprawa utrzymać w zgodzie kilkaset ludzi na tym ochłapie ziemi i opoki! — Należałoby oporządzić wasz okręt — rzekł dziadek na próbę. — Zaraz by wybuchł rokosz, ledwo bym tego zażądał!... Wszyscy chcą uciekać na brzeg; nic ich nie skłoni do pracy na okręcie, dopóki im się nie znudzą lasy i góry. — Ach! — ozwał się dziadek. — Tak jest w istocie. Dobrze, jeżeh oni muszą przez czas jakiś pozostać na lądzie, to czyż nie leży to w ich własnym interesie, by zbudować sobie jakieś schronisko przed napastliwością żywiołów? Flint wpatrzył się weń z zaciekawieniem. — Myśl jakowąś chowasz w swej głowie, Murrayu. Wyjawże mi ją! — Mówiliśmy często, iż z czasem będziemy musieli zbudować sobie warownię na wyspie — odpowiedział dziadek. — A jakże, mówiliśmy!... — Dzisiaj po południu znalazłem wspaniałe miejsce po temu. Pagórek, zarośnięty piękną sośniną i dębiną, na wschód od trzęsawisk. Dochodzą tam wiatry z oceanu, roztacza się wspaniały widok na przystań i przyległe wody, a na samym szczycie bije źródło. — A ja mam nad tym pracować! — sarknął Flint. — Twoi ludzie będą pracowali — poprawił go Murray. — Rad bym z całej duszy im dopomóc, gdyby nie okoliczność, że moja drużyna będzie miała dość roboty na okręcie przez cały czas naszego tu pobytu. My, załoga „Króla Jakuba” — rzec to mogę szczerze — pracujemy tyleż dla wspólnego dobra, ile pracować będzie wasza drużyna, jeśli przystąpi do budowy twierdzy. — Niechże będę skończonym... jeżeli dbam choćby... o dobro ogółu! — krzyknął Flint. — Ale to prawda, że warownia jest potrzebna, a zresztą, gdy ludziska zechcą się zatrzymać dłużej na lądzie, zawsze tam znajdą dach nad głową i lepsze obozowisko niż tu, wśród rzecznych wyziewów. Zobaczę jeszcze, co należy zrobić, Murrayu. Ale nie dzisiaj... nie tej nocy, bo nie masz tu w tej chwili takiego człowieka — z wyjątkiem Johna Silvera, bodajże go! — który by mógł zebrać myśl do kupy. Ale rankiem — to co innego! Przytaszczymy tu całą łódź pełną siekier i łopat, a ja ich zaprzęgnę do roboty. Myślę, że można to wykonać; niechże mię... to należy wykonać! Nie mogę przecież tracić po trzech ludzi dziennie przez całe następne sześć miesięcy! — Nie pożałujesz tego — odpowiedział mój dziadek. — Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybym mógł ci się przysłużyć radą lub narzędziami, jakie posiadam. — Do... z twoją radą! — fuknął Flint. — Narzędzia przyjmę z ochotą. Nie jestże to przy tobie mój zakładnik? — Tak, to mój wnuk po kądzieli. — Możesz więc go waszmość z nami zostawić. Przyda się nam przy budowie warowni. Chyba nie jest on zbyt hardy, by pracować jak prosty wyrobnik, hę? Murray podszedł doń tak blisko, że pomimo zapadającego zmroku mogli sobie wzajemnie czytać z twarzy. — Gdy nadejdzie właściwa pora, Flincie, wydam swego wnuka w wasze ręce — odezwał się spokojnie. — A wy ponosić będziecie surową odpowiedzialność za obchodzenie się z tym chłopcem. — Tu przybrał władczy wygląd. — Słyszysz, człowieku? Surową odpowiedzialność, powiedziałem. Gdyby się znalazł jakiś drab bezczelny, co by śmiał choćby palcem tknąć tego, który ma w żyłach moją krew, taki będzie żywcem odarty ze skóry i powieszony na bukszprycie „Jakuba”. — A jakże — wybełkotał Flint i zniknął w ciemności. Długi John Silver, który podczas tej rozmowy krzątał się nie opodal, wykulał się znów naprzód. — Rychło tu ciemność zapada w tej strefie geograficznej, kapitanie! — odezwał się. — Czy waszmość nie raczysz przyjąć jednej z naszych łodzi, by pana dowiozła do miejsca? — Dziękuję waszeci — odrzekł mój dziadek. — Nietrudno nam będzie odszukać własne czółno. I już nie odezwał się ani słowem aż do czasu, gdyśmy już przebywali usianą gwiazdami toń zatoki. — Zdaje mi się — zauważył mimochodem — że nie potrzebujemy się trapić z powodu chwilowej bezbronności „Jakuba”. — Dwanaście strzałów pod wodę... — zacząłem mówić, ale przerwał mi Piotr: — On ich wszystkich wyciągnie na pszeg, Robercie. Ja, tak jest! Będą pracowali cały czas, więc nie będą myśleli o „Jakubie”. — Piotr ma umysł niepospolicie bystry — zauważył mój dziadek. Plan udał się w zupełności. Budowanie warowni na wzgórzu przemawiało do dziecinnego usposobienia Flintowych opryszków, które kryło się pod powłoką zewnętrznej rubaszności. Z prawdziwym zapałem wzięli się do roboty ogołacając wzgórze z zadrzewienia, piłując i obrabiając pnie; tak wznieśli silne domostwo, wybierając na nie co potężniejsze kłody, a następnie wbili częstokół z młodej żywiny, wysoki na sześć stóp. Ściany domu opatrzono strzelnicami na muszkiety, a Flint zaczął napomykać o zbudowaniu dwóch bastionów celem pomieszczenia sześciofuntówek; ale tymczasem na tej robocie zbiegły już całe dwa miesiące i jego ludzie znużyli się rąbaniem i piłowaniem. Gdy koniec naszego pobytu na wyspie był już bliski, załoga „Konia Morskigo” wzięła się nie na żarty do tępienia kozłów; a ponieważ to zajęcie lepsze było z pewnością od wzajemnego wyrzynania się (co stanowiło ulubioną zabawę tej zgrai, jeżeli nie miała nic innego do roboty), przeto nikt nie miał ochoty im tego zabraniać, a najmniej chyba mój dziadek. On sam uporał się już z własną robotą. „Król Jakub” znów stał we właściwej pozycji, boki miał wyczyszczone, kadłub świeżo pomalowany od wewnątrz i zewnątrz, poprzeciągano nowe liny, naprawiono żagle, sprawdzono reje, nadwątlony maszt zastąpiono nowym, działa wypolerowano, przeliczono i uporządkowano zapasy, a zbrojmistrz przygotował tak wielką ilość kartaczy, że mogła wystarczyć na trzy walne bitwy; wreszcie ułożono balast odpowiednio do warunków żeglugi. — Cacko, nie okręt; tak pięknie wyporządzony, jak gdyby dopiero wyszedł ze stoczni Portsmouth — zauważył Murray w pewien wieczór z początkiem sierpnia. Siedzieliśmy za stołem w wielkiej kajucie, a Piotr jeszcze pałaszował ostatki dzikiego gołębia. Przez otwarte okna dolatywał wtór pieśni, którą śpiewano na „Koniu Morskim”, stojącym na kotwicy nie opodal w głębi zatoki: Nóż dostał w grdykę Francuz i padł trupem — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu!. ''Grosz zaśniedziały był ich całym łupem — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! — To głos Flinta — mówił mój dziadek. — Cieszę się, że kapitan znajduje się na okręcie. Oszczędzi nam to zachodów wyprawy na ląd. A widząc, że podniosłem brwi pytająco w górę, dodał: — Mam zamiar wyruszyć przed świtem, gdyż wtedy zacznie się przypływ morza. — A przedtem waszmość musisz wydać swego zakładnika — odpowiedziałem tonem najbardziej szorstkim, na jaki mnie stać było. — Nie inaczej — potwierdził dziadek. — Żal mi cię bardzo, Robercie, ale mogę ci to na pewno przepowiedzieć, że przyjdzie czas, gdy z dumą będziesz wspominał utrapienia, jakie wycierpiałeś. — Mniejsza o utrapienia, bylebym tylko żyw uszedł z rąk tych łotrów — odpowiedziałem wymijająco. — Co do tego nie powinieneś mieć żadnych wątpliwości — rzekł dziadek z powagą. — Ja pójdę z tobą, więc będziesz mógł posłuchać zleceń, jakie na odchodnym zostawię Flintowi. Przyjacielu Piotrze, czy nie pogniewasz się, że odejdę stąd wraz z wnukiem na pół godziny, by odwiedzić pokład ''„Konia Morskiego”? — Neen — odpowiedział Piotr i odskoczył od stołu. — Ja też idę. — Nie, nie... — Ja też idę. — Ależ nie było mowy o dwóch zakładnikach. — Jeżeli Bob icie, to i ja idę — uparł się Holender. — Ja. Murray potrząsnął głową. — Za ciebie, Piotrze, nie mogę ponosić odpowiedzialności. — Ja odpowiadam sam za siebie — rzekł Piotr. — Pójdę na pokład „Konia Morskiego” albo też waszmość pójciesz za okno. Dziadek popatrzył nań przez chwilę i nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. — Dalibóg, zdobyłbyś się na to! A potem zapewne zostałbyś zamiast mnie kapitanem. Z tobą nie można się spierać, Piotrze. Cóż ty na to, mój wnuku? — Nie chciałbym, by Piotr miał narażać dla mnie swe gardło — odpowiedziałem markotnie, gdyż w myśli brzmiały mi jeszcze słowa pieśni Flinta. — Idę z tobą, Bob — powtórzył Holender. — Widzicie go! — krzyknął Murray. — Daremno tu się sprzeciwiać. On zawziął się, że pójdzie z tobą. Dobrze, przynajmniej będziesz miał towarzystwo; ja natomiast stracę towarzysza, którego obecność, pomimo jego małomówności, zawsze była mi miła. Piotr jest dobrym przyjacielem, Robercie, chciałbym, żeby i mnie darzył przyjaźnią. Piotr powstał. — Iciemy — mruknął. — Ja. Murray, wyszedłszy na pokład, kazał spuścić łódź na wodę; wsiedliśmy w milczeniu. Noc była ciepła, powietrze ledwo że zakłócone lekkim powiewem, więc przekleństwa i zwady na „Koniu Morskim” słychać było do podziwu wyraźnie. Natomiast „Jakub” był cichy jak grób; nie dochodził odeń głos najmniejszy, a światło paliło się jedynie w przedziale środkowym i w wielkiej kajucie. „Koń Morski” był od rufy do forkasztelu rzęsiście oświetlony latarniami, lecz Murray musiał dwukrotnie zakrzyknąć, zanim otrzymał odzew z pokładu. — Hola, łódź! — zawołał ktoś głosem ochrypłym. — Czemu do... nie wejdziecie na pokład? — Kapitan Murray chce się zobaczyć z kapitanem Flintem — odparł spokojnie dziadek. — Słucham, słucham, łaskawy panie — odpowiedział zachrypnięty głos drżący lękiem. — Zaraz go przywołam. Czy wasza miłość raczysz wnijść na pokład? Dziadek, postawiwszy nogę na drabince, zwrócił się do Piotra. — Czy jesteś przekonany, że musisz iść z Robertem? — zapytał. — Ręczę waćpanu, że jemu tu nawet włos z głowy nie spadnie. — Ja, idę! Dziadek za całą odpowiedź wzruszył tylko obojętnie ramionami i zaczął się wspinać na pokład; Piotr i ja poszliśmy za nim. Za jego pojawieniem pijacka wrzawa ucichła,.. jakby makiem siał, lecz widoczne wszędy ślady hulanki od razu wpadły mi w oczy. Pod grotmasztem stała beczka rumu, której górne dno było wybite. Koło kajuty forkasztelu deski splamione były krwią, a jakiś bladolicy chłystek brudną płachtą zawiązywał sobie ramię i półgłosem miotał przekleństwa na swego kamrata, który po kryjomu obcierał nóż w zwój strzępiastej liny. Przed chwilą jeszcze wszędzie tu zabawiano się grą i pijatyką, swarzono się i śpiewano, a teraz nagle wszyscy oderwali się od swego zajęcia wlepiając w nas wytrzeszczone oczy. Murray na ten ich wzrok, przerażenia pełny, odpowiedział nie skrywaną wzgardą, która jak się przekonałem, udzieliła się i mnie samemu. Po karności i ładzie, jakie panowały na „Królu Jakubie”, „Koń Morski” czynił wrażenie wprost niesamowite; mówiąc po prostu, panował tu brud i niechlujstwo. Pokład był zawalony najprzeróżniejszymi rupieciami: takielunek wisiał niedbale i powiązany był niezdarnie, jak mi się wydawało, acz byłem sam jeszcze partaczem w sztuce żeglarskiej; żagle były poszarpane, nędznie połatane i byle jak nawinięte na reje; łodzie, beczułki, rozklekotane sprzęty, zapasowe liny i drągi leżały dokoła w zupełnym nieładzie. Deski, po których stąpaliśmy, były oślizłe od tłustości. Z poręczy odpadała farba, a na lufie działa, ustawionego w niewłaściwym miejscu, widać było plamy rdzy. Flint, zataczając się, zeszedł ku nam z rufy; wygląd kapitana okrętu był w najzupełniejszej zgodzie z całym otoczeniem. Podobnie jak większość jego ludzi zdjął z siebie surdut, koszulę, pończochy i obuwie, by móc łatwiej znosić spiekotę lata podzwrotnikowego. Obszerne jego szarawary z żaglowego płótna, takusieńkie, jakie nosili prości okrętnicy, były zaplugawione brudem i smołą. Na obnażonych łydkach i ramionach pełno było śladów zastygłej krwi, pochodzących od zadraśnięć kolcami ostrężyny w czasie wyprawy po lądzie; skroś kosmatego owłosienia jego piersi widać było głowę tygrysa, przedziwnie wytatuowaną barwami: żółtą i czarną. Szczeciniasta czupryna okalała posępne, zbójeckie oblicze, jeżące się nie golonym przez wiele tygodni zarostem. Oczywiście, pomiędzy nim a moim dziadkiem, przystrojonym w zgrabnie dopasowaną odzież z czarnego jedwabiu i starannie ufryzowanym, zachodziła taka różnica, takie przeciwieństwo jak pomiędzy dwoma okrętami. Widocznie Flint sam to odczuł, bo mruknął gniewnie: — Czego tu szukasz, Murrayu? Czy chcesz być naszym nadzorcą? — Przyszedłem dopełnić warunków naszego układu — odparł mój dziadek. — Jutro rano, gdy nastanie przypływ, wyruszę w drogę... więc przyprowadzam ci nie jednego zakładnika, lecz dwóch. Flint przystąpił bliżej, przyglądając się bacznie mnie i Piotrowi. — Dwóch?... Hę? Na cóż mi dwóch? Cóż mi przyjdzie z tego tłuściocha? On tobie ani brat, ani swat. — Owszem — sprzeciwił się mój dziadek. — Pan Corlaer jest dawnym, i to poważnym, moim wrogiem, którego jednak spodziewam się z czasem przekabacić na swoją stronę. — No, ale mnie z niego nic nie przyjdzie; bodajbym sczezł, jeśli mi on się tu na co przyda. — Weźmiesz ich obu albo żadnego — rzekł dziadek głosem zamrażającym krew w żyłach, jakim tak dobrze umiał się posługiwać. — Tak się waszmość zawziąłeś? — żachnął się Flint. — Bodajby cię... W burych oczach Murraya zamigotał jakiś błysk, niby zapalony odblaskiem latarń wiszących na niższych linach. — Jest ich dwóch — dokończył Flint pośpiesznie. — Ale nie zobaczysz już nigdy jednego z nich, jeśli nie dotrzymasz umowy. Wiele znosiłem od waszmości, panie Murray, lecz... — Zniesiesz jeszcze więcej za odpowiednią zapłatę w złocie — strofował go mój dziadek. — Daj spokój, człowiecze, ja czytam w twej duszy jak w otwartej księdze. Gdyśmy się spotkali po raz pierwszy, szczyciłeś się, że jesteś starszym majtkiem na kupieckim brygu. Gdybyś tylko umiał korzystać ze sposobności, wprowadziłbym cię na drogę do zaszczytów i dostatków. — Zaszczyty! Korzyści! — zaszydził Flint śmiejąc się poczwarnie. — Tak, waszmość zabrałeś mnie, gdym był uczciwym młodzieńcem, i uczyniłeś ze mnie korsarza. Jedyną zaś korzyścią, jaką uzyskam przez obcowanie z waćpanem, będzie to, że kiedyś zadyndam na placu Stracenia. Dziadek uciekł się znów do zażywania tabaki, pobrzękując w tabakierkę podczas słów Flinta. — Słuchaj no — przerwał widząc, że kapitan „Konia Morskiego” zagalopował się tak daleko — czas nagli. Mam ci powiedzieć tylko dwie rzeczy. Pilnuj dobrze i otaczaj opieką te dwie osoby, które ci powierzam, a za dwa miesiące wręczę ci trzysta pięćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów. — Waszmość mówiłeś o siedmiuset tysiącach — obruszył się Flint. — Powiedziałem, że siedemset tysięcy ma być rozdzielone pomiędzy dwa okręty. — Oho! A waszmość weźmiesz cząstkę kapitańską z połowy przypadającej na „Króla Jakuba”? I to oprócz stu tysięcy, które weźmiesz w łupie? — Moje warunki są całkiem jasne — odparł Murray. — Teraz przechodzę do drugiego punktu. Gdy powrócę, może się zdarzyć, że będziemy musieli okazać się rączymi w biegu. Polecam waćpanu utrzymywać swój okręt w należytym porządku. W takim stanie, w jakim on się obecnie znajduje, nie zdoła uciec nawet przed portugalskim handlarzem niewolników. Chytry wyraz zaświtał na obliczu Flinta. — A gdzież to waszmość myślisz zdybać owe półtora miliona? — zagadnął watażka. — Wiele już o tym mówiłeś, ale mało dałeś mi wyjaśnień. Którędyż to jedzie okręt ze skarbami? Gdzie będziesz nań czatował? Pomiędzy hiszpańskimi posiadłościami a Oceanem Atlantyckim są rozległe morza, a waszmość, panie Murray, nie potrafisz obsadzić wszystkich bełtów i cieśnin. — W tej części mego dzieła musisz już waćpan na mnie polegać — odrzekł mój dziadek oschle. To mówiąc podał mi rękę, którą — prawie ku memu zdziwieniu — uścisnąłem szczerze i bez przymusu. — Robercie — przemówił — bardzo tego żałuję, że konieczność zmusza mnie ściągać na ciebie tę przykrość. Będzie moim usilnym staraniem, by kiedyś ci to należycie powetować. Tobie też, przyjacielu Piotrze. Pamiętajcie, że pracujemy dla sprawy donioślejszej niż nasze wzbogacenie. Zwinnie przeskoczył parapet burty i zniknął po drugiej stronie. Zaraz potem zaskrzypiały jego trzewiki na szczeblach drabiny, a niebawem posłyszeliśmy plusk wioseł odpływającej łodzi. — Bodajbym pękł, ale bywają chwile, iż wierzę wszystkiemu, co on mówi! — zaklął Flint. ----